


Midnight

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't sure if he's hallucinating or Charlie needs some kind of help. Castiel has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/free-3d-christmas-penguin-wallpaper_1280x1024_88553_zpse854d246.jpg.html). Title is from [this Joe Satriani song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGNj34GSjs4).

~*~

Dean's neck hurt. His neck hurt and his eyes were glued shut.

When he pried them open, he kind of wished he hadn't.

“What the actual fuck?” he demanded. “Way too much gingerbread or what?”

Apparently the DVD they'd been watching had finished and now there were … penguins. Lots and lots of cartoon penguins.

He elbowed Cas awake. “Are you seeing this? Is that … is that a jellyfish in a jar?”

“I was not actually sleeping, Dean,” Cas said drily. “And I believe that is what Charlie refers to as her 'desktop,' though I do not see what resemblance it bears to the top of a desk.”

Right. They'd run the DVD off her laptop. Still, weird.

“Damn, it's barely past midnight, and now I'm up.” Dean stretched his arms, letting one fall along the back of the couch. “What do you wanna do?”

“Do you really need to ask that question?” Cas shot him a sly smile.

“Just checking. But first ...” Dean fumbled around until he found the remote and turned the TV off. “... no more creepy penguins.”

“Fine. No more penguins. Now, I suggest we get back to our room before we further traumatize your brother.” Cas paused for a moment. “Or Kevin. Or Charlie.”

“I'm not sure Charlie was traumatized,” Dean muttered, “but I think I was.” Cas pulled at his sleeve. “Coming, dear.”

“You will be.”

“Seriously, that bit of slang you get?” Dean shook his head and followed obediently. When Cas turned back to shoot him a _look_ , he added, “Not complaining. Just hoping that's a promise.”

Cas' smile went from sly all the way to wicked. Oh yeah. That was a promise.


End file.
